When a vehicle stops or breaks down along the side of a highway, a hazardous condition is created. The vehicle is either repaired or abandoned near the side of the highway as oncoming motorist continue to speed by. A number of safety devices have been devised which give oncoming motorists an early warning as to the road hazard created by such a breakdown.
Among the types of warning devices commonly used are standard highway safety triangles. These safety triangles are reflective and include a lower base and an upper, frequently collapsible, triangular-shaped device. The triangle is a well known safety or hazard warning symbol. In many states, it is a legal requirement that trucks be equipped with such deployable safety triangles for use during a breakdown or an accident to warn oncoming motorist of the approaching hazard.
There is also a concern for the safety of the driver of the disabled vehicle when placing the safety triangles along the highway. The driver is placing himself at a heightened risk in order to position the safety triangles behind the disabled vehicle. In addition, the safety triangles may be knocked over after being placed on the ground due to strong winds, or due to a passing motorist driving to close to the safety triangles.